


Jack's Return

by Kate (euphrosyna)



Category: Chalet School - Brent-Dyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphrosyna/pseuds/Kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from The Chalet School in Exile. Second Prize winner in Mia's Missing Scene Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Return

"It's nearly eleven!" Joey said in astonishment. "Have we just been sitting here for three hours?"

"We even let the fire die down," he pointed out. "It's cold. We should have been more careful, you're not really well yet. It has only been two months…"

"And what about yourself?" Joey demanded, carrying the war into the enemy's camp. "You're home on leave because you're not fit. Pleurisy of all things! And you never told me." Her voice ended on a plaintive note.

Jack shook his head at her, laughing. "I'm surprised Anna wasn't in to check it."

"She wanted to give us some time alone, I expect," Joey said quietly.

Jack smiled. "Time for bed?"

Joey agreed.

On the way, they peeped into the big double cradle Joey had borrowed from Mrs Chester. Jack touched each of the three red heads with a gentle hand.

"Len, Connie and Margot," he murmured, knowing of old that a low tone carried less than a whisper. "They're beautiful, Jo."

"Done us proud, ain't I?" she said softly, with scant regard for the rules of grammar.

Jack's mind and heart were too full for speech, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes.


End file.
